heart_of_souls_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion Academy
ghfsgh.jpg School's Introduction Scorpion Academy or The School of the Scorpion as it is more commonly known by those of the Warlock world is a large, elite private school founded and established by Head Mistress and also Master Warlock Tahira the Silver Haired noble herself under the advisement of the late Warlock leader Master Corbin of Zanzibar Stone, Skylands at the turns of the 27th Century to broaden not only the minds of those already under their ranks in the rich influential cultures of the East but to also enlighten the young minds of those living in 2nd Soul Tokyo that they were not alone in their battles against the supernatural. And of the unlimited benefit/profit that could be made in doing so the right way under the precepts of the law by offering its students starting from Grade Pre-K and ending in their Senior year of College the chance to study Math, Reading,Writing, & History but also Philosophy, Entertainment, Physical, Science, and the Professionalize art of bounty hunting. The due to this grueling curriculum each student is assigned to a level within their grade the top three of course being their class officers for that year, based on a test done at the end of each physical year to measure their growth and potential from the previous. This test is administered by none of than the Head Mistress and the other four Masters and no student will be allowed to matriculate to the next grade if scores aren't up to par. The Rules The Staff The Staff here at Scorpian come from all walks of life, ethnicity, and backgrounds the world over. Some even being master trainers, scholars, and acclaimed Warlocks themselves in their own rights, each endowed with the skills and know how to prepare their students with the know how to succeed upon graduating into the real world. We, here use a hands on approach to everything this includes the Head Mistress also, who takes very special role in guiding each and everyone the students whether it be trying to reach their goals in passing a test or assisting them in personal one on one training in addition to what is already being given. All in all this is a school staff that won't or rather can't be beaten. Below are the listed names of members of our elustrous staff, and if you have any questions in regards to their backgrounds please feel free to click on their names to learn more. The Student Council By Grade Levels Characters That Are Currently Attending S.A. The Japanese School Year The Japanese school year begins in April, not in September like in the United States and other countries. The first term runs to around July 20, when summer vacation begins. Kids return to school in early September for the second term, which lasts until about December 25. The final term begins in early January and continues to late March. Most people think spring - when life begins anew - is the perfect time to start new things. Kids get excited and are full of expectations when the new school year approaches. Early April is also the time when cherry blossoms are in full bloom. So when people think about entrance to new schools and the start of a career, they often conjure up images of these beautiful blossoms. Many schools have cherry trees growing on their grounds, and parents like taking pictures of their kids entering school for the first time under the light-pink blossoms. There are some, though, who want to change the school year so that it starts in September. They say that this will make it easier for students in other countries to come and study here and for Japanese students to attend schools abroad. But because spring is so closely associated with new beginnings, the school year will probably continue to start in April. The fiscal year, which the government and businesses use in planning their annual activities, also starts in April. The 3022-3023 K-12th Grade Academic School Year Calendar * 1st trimester April 8 – July 20 * Summer vacation July 21- August 31 * 2nd trimester September 1 – December 24 * Winter vacation December 25 – January 7 * 3rd trimester January 8 – March 24 * Spring vacation March 25 – 31, and April 1 – 7 'College Level Academic School Year Calendar' * 1st (spring) semester April 1 - August 5 * Summer vacation August 6 – September 20 * 2nd (fall) semester September 21 – February 2 * Winter vacation December 26 – January 4 * Spring vacation February 3 – March 31 Despite the school being closed we do still offer classes for students during the various break in case they need to catch up on their studies or wish to continue nurturing their minds in the absence of their peers. National Holidays (Days Schools, Govt. Offices, etc. are Closed) * May 5: Children’s Day * June 28: Emperor's Birthday * September 15: Respect-for-the-Aged Day * September 23 (or 24): Autumnal Equinox Day * October 10: Health-Sports Day * November 3: Culture Day * November 23: Labor Thanksgiving Day * December 25: Christmas Day * January 15: Adults’ Day * February 11: National Foundation Day * March 21 (or 20): Vernal Equinox Day Category:Information Category:Educational Institutions Category:2nd Soul Tokyo Category:Locations Category:Educators & Staff Category:Crescent Moon Wolf Pack Category:Private Schools (K- College)